Part of his pack
by flora swan
Summary: Bella goes away to college to study English so she can become a teacher, she goes clubbing with her new friends (who are wolfs) soon she feels someone watching her and she started dating him so he turns her into a werewolf which made her go back to forks to think what she wants


**_Bella POV_**

I was woken up by someone jumping on my bed "go away, Seth" I said in tired vocie as I layed on my side hoping he went away but instead of leaving me alone he started tickling me "go and annoy the pack" I murmured as I pushed him off the bed and yes I know they are shape-shifters because I saw Leah and Seth phase when they found out that their dad died

Seth pulled me out of the bed when I was lost in thought "sorry but the pack made me come and get you for your going to college party" he told me in excited voice with a big grin on his face then quickly left the room "wear something nice" he shouted as he ran downstairs

I go to my closet and picked out a pink v-neck ribbled long sleeve body suit and a pair of jeans so I got dressed and headed downstairs to see Charlie and Seth talking to each other only to stop when I walked into the living room "this better be a good party" I grumbed as I grabbed and put on my low hem faux fur hooded corduroy parka coat "let's go" I grabbed Seth's hand and pulled him out of the house "we're meet you there, Charlie" I shouted as I opened my door and got into my truck to see Seth already seated in the passenger seat "put on your seatbelt" I commanded to him as I drove away

Seth looked at me with a worried look on his face but quickly looked away when he saw me turning my head to look at him

I turned my head back to the road "ok Seth, what's the matter?" I asked him in a confuse voice as I caught him looking at me again but got no reply so I tried to ignoire him staring at me as I past welcome to La Push sign which I pulled by beside the sign "what's wrong?" I commanded with narrow eyes "fine, we will sit here till you tell me what's going on" I turned off engine and take my keys out

Seth looked sharpish when I asked that "is that the time" he said as he looked at his wrist with no watch on "I gotta go" with that he got out of the truck and ran into the forest

I watched as Seth run into the woods at full speed "SETH" I shouted after him knowing that he can hear me when he got twenty foot away from the truck so I started the engine up again when I realised that he wasn't coming back and drove to First Beach 'I will find out what you are hiding, Seth' I thought to myself as I parked near the beach and turned off my engine

I felt someone pull me out of my truck

I looked up to see it was Embry who had a big grin on his face "hey Embry" I said as I hugged him tightly knowing I am going to miss him and the pack because they were like my brothers that I didn't have "where is my party?" I asked with a smile on my face

He pulled away and grabbed my hand "I'll show you" he said as he started walking towards the cliffs with me following behind him "so why did Seth not bring you?" He asked in a calm voice as he turned his head to look at me with a confuse look on his face

I looked up head to see we were near the party at the cliffs "Seth kept looking at me so I asked him what's the matter then he run away into the woods" I informed him as I saw Quil running up to me which made me hide behind Embry "safe me" I murmured in a quiet voice knowing he will protect me from Quil

Quil pushes Embry out of the way and pulls me into a hug "I am going to miss you" he said in a sad voice only for someone to clear their throat "I mean the pack is going to miss you" when he saw Embry glaring at him "I need to find Claire" with that he bolted away to find his imprint

I let out a giggle at him then I spotted Seth with Leah and was laughing at Paul and Jared who was wrestling with each other "I am going to miss this" I said to myself forgetting that Embry was standing beside me only for me to jump as he placed his hand on my shoulder so I looked up to see a sad look on his face

Someone grabs my hand

I looked to see who grabbed my hand only to see it was Emily Young with Sam Uley who had two drinks in his hand and he gave me one of the drinks "thank you" I said in a polite voice with a small smile on my face as I take a sip of the drink only for me to spit it back out "what is this?" I asked with a disgust look on my face

Sam laughed at me which made me glare at him "it's called Baileys" he informed me when he stopped laughing "come on, everyone is waiting for you" he said as he grabbed my hand and pulls me towards the party with Emily and Embry following behind "guys, Bella's here" he shouted to get everyone attentions

They all looked up from what they were doing and ran towards me but I was already starting running down the beach to see who catches me first "catch me if you can" I shouted at them as I dodged someone who happened to be Seth "sorry" I said to him then I looked behind me to see Jared and Paul gaining on me

I felt someone grab me to see it was Jacob who carried me back to the party

I was enjoying myself like I was dancing with everyone and making jokes at them "Bella it is time to go" I heard Charlie say to me so I quickly said goodbye to everyone and grabbed my gifts from the pack what happened to be a leather journal notebook and a silver camera but as I got into Charlie's car, I instantly fell asleep


End file.
